This invention relates to transmissions in general and in particular to transmissions which are belt coupled to their associated drive shafts. It is also related to those transmissions which turn in their entirety.
This transmission was designed primarily for small engines such as those which power lawn mowers and go-carts. In machines or vehicles using those small engines, it is desirable to have more than just a forward and an idle mode. In order to have a reverse mode, one must have some sort of a transmission. It is highly advantageous if such a transmission matches the characteristics of the engine, that is, small, light weight, inexpensive, and easy to operate. Furthermore, it is highly advantageous if a clutching mechanism is not required.
This invention presents such a transmission. It is very simply in design as compared to transmissions presented heretofore, and it can be packaged in a very small casing. It permits a user to operate the machinery or the vehicle in three modes: forward, reverse and idle. It can be made inexpensively and retrofitted on most engines.
Another advantageous feature of this invention is that the drive shaft can be offset from the engine crankshaft. As used herein the term "crankshaft" shall include the rotor shaft of electric and other type engines as well as the crankshaft of piston driven engines.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.